Be Mine
by Violet's Eyes
Summary: Kardia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Degel. Kira-kira lagu apa ya yang dinyanyiin oleh Kardia? Kok Aspros sampai ditendang?
**Be Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Tenshirogi**

Sebuah song fic yang saya buat untuk pasangan paling klop yaitu Kardia dan Degel. disini Kardia bisa membaca dan semua GS original saya jadikan anak kecil minus Dohko

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Humor (maybe)

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun sedang duduk di pelantara tangga penghubung kuil Scorpio dengan kuil Libra.

Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan kini bertambah semerawut karena pemiliknya mengacak–acak rambut tersebut sembarangan.

Entah sudah berapa kali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang kalut memikirkan sesuatu, entah karena apa.

Ternyata aksi galaunya tersebut terlihat oleh salah satu kamerad yang merupakan penjaga kuil ketujuh.

"Oii Kardia! Tumben galau, kenapa? Lagi berantem sama Degel? Apa kesel diacuhin sama itu Aquarius? Atau gara-gara Milo gak bisa diatur?" Kameradnya yang satu itu langsung menghujani pemuda –yang diketahui bernama Kardia– itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kardia menautkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu banyak dari temannya itu. Lalu tanpa ba–bi–bu lagi ia mendaratkan jitakannya ke kepala coklat temannya.

"Buset! Baru dateng aja udah nanya kayak wartawan. Gak liat apa kalau temennya lagi galau?!" Sembur Kardia.

"Sori.. sori.. habisnya jarang banget liat kamu galau hehehe…" Dohko hanya cengengesan saja.

Kardia hanya mengendus, lalu kembali ke aksi galaunya.

"Kenapa sih Kar? Kok pundung amat, baru diputusin sama Degel bukan?"

 _ZIIINGGG_

 _CRAAKKK_

Dohko sukses menggelindingkan tubuhnya demi menyelamatkan nyawa dari serangan _Scarlet Needle_ milik Kardia.

"Woy, Kar gila ya? Mau ngebunuh saya?" Dohko mendeathglare Kardia yang juga balas mendeathglere dirinya lebih mematikan.

"Kau yang gila! Asal ngomong! Enak aja main bilang putus sama ayang Degel." Kardia menjawab dengan nyalang.

Dohko hanya menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah "hehehe… maaf deh."

"Hahhh…" Helaan napas kembali dikeluarkan oleh Kardia.

Lalu saint yang menjaga kuil kedelapan itu pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa pamit sedikit pun kepada teman China nya itu.

 _Daripada ditanya- tanya lagi._

Begitulah pikir Kardia, tidak menghiraukan Dohko yang pundung karena diacuh kan.

Gold Saint Scorpio itu lantas pergi ke _colloseum_ tempat berlatih para saint maupun calon saint. Kardia saat ini hanya memakai pakaian santainya, sementara clothnya ia simpan di kuil Scorpio.

Ia kini sedang bersantai ria karena muridnya sedang pergi ke kota sebelah dengan anak-anak yang lainnya –setelah diajak Shion, karena mereka semua berkembang lumayan bagus– yah itu bagus sih daripada ia bertengkar seharian dengan muridnya yang hyperactive itu.

Setelah sampai Kardia hanya melihat lihat saja latihan yang dijalani oleh para ksatria penjaga Athena. Dan ketika melihat pohon yang besar di tepi _colloseum_ Kardia memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon itu.

Pemuda berambut biru ikal itu lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku celananya dan membuka kotak tersebut, melihat isi kotak itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedang asik-asiknya memandang tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar yang mengagetkan dirinya.

"Kardia? Sedang apa kamu disini?" Seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan dirinya sedang berjalan kearahnya, pemuda itu mempunyai rambut hijau lembut yang panjang terurai dan juga cloth Aquarius menempel pada tubuhnya.

Kardia gelagapan dan dengan segera menyembunyikan kotak tadi, ia tidak mengira kekasihnya ada disini.

"E-eh Degel, kenapa ada disini?" Menutupi kegugupannya Kardia mencoba bertanya pada penjaga kuil kesebelas itu.

Sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ia menjawab "saya? Saya tadi habis latihan. Dan kotak apa tadi Kar?" Jawab sekaligus tanya pemuda yang bernama Degel tersebut.

Kardia tambah gelagapan, tidak menyangka bahwa Degel melihat kotak itu. "Aa-ah itu bu-bukan apa-apa kok Gel, hanya kotak biasa."

Mata Degel sedikit menyipit, mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang mencoba menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya. Tapi Degel memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Lalu sedang apa disini? Harusnya kamu istirahat di kuil, Kardia, bagaimana jika jantungmu kambuh? Harusnya kamu lebih menyayangi jantungmu! Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memakan apel lagi? Sudah ku bilang bukan, kalau apel itu bagus untuk kesehatan jantung mu." Ceramah Degel.

Kardia hanya mendecakkan lidahnya "oh ayolah Degel, kau pasti tahu aku bukan? Berdiam diri di kuil seharian itu sangatlah membosankan tau! Aku ini gak kayak kau yang betah seharian di kuil membaca buku. Dan aku lupa membeli apel, persedian apel ku dihabiskan oleh Milo."

Degel hanya menghela napasnya, kekasihnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala, ribuan kali ia sudah memperingati bahwa Kardia harus banyak istirahat agar jantungnya tidak kambuh, tapi selalu ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan.

 _Setidaknya ia tidak berkelahi dengan para saint lagi._

Degel lalu memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu dan baru menyadari bahwa wajah tampan itu sedikit murung –tapi ditutupi oleh Kardia– hal itu membuat Degel sedikit khawatir

"Kardia wajahmu murung, ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunjukan cengirannya seperti biasa "hehehe… aku baik kok, makasih loh udah perhatian banget!" Bukannya menjawab si kalajengking satu itu malah menggoda Degel, membuat yang digoda memerah, kesal sekaligus malu.

Melihat saint Aquarius itu akan memarahinya Kardia lantas bangun sambil menggenggam tangan dingin kekasihnya itu, lalu dengan senyum seperti biasa –seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa– Kardia mengajak sang pembawa air untuk kembali ke kuil mereka yang langsung disetujui oleh Degel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah mengantar pulang pujaan hatinya, saint yang melambangkan kalajengking itu lantas kembali ke kuilnya, setelah numpang makan di kuil ke sebelas. Kardia melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras kuilnya dan bersandar pada salah satu pilar kuil itu, mengambil kembali kotak yang tadi ia simpan dan sekali lagi mengamati isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

Entah karena terlalu serius mengamati isi kotak misterius itu atau apa, Kardia tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya sesama gold saint menghampiri ia dan menyapanya

"Yo Kardia! Sedang apa kau? Serius sekali."

Kardia langsung mendongak dan panik begitu melihat wajah Aspros di depannya, segera saja ia tutup kotak yang sedari tadi ia amati dan mencoba membalas sapaan tadi.

"Oh hai Pros. Gak kok Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu aja"

Gemini kakak itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya "tumben-tumbenan kau mikir Kar! Emang apa yang kamu pikirin? Kok kayaknya serius banget?" Ejek Saint Gemini itu.

Diejek begitu tentu saja membuat Kardia kesal, untung saja ia tidak –belum– mengeluarkan kuku merah panjang pusakanya (?)

"Enak aja! Aku juga bisa mikir kali, kalo kagak aku gila dong?!"

"Emang udah gila kok" Jawab Aspros kalem.

 _ZIIINGGG_

 _TAAKKK_

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ia mengeluarkan Scarlet Needle nya, astaga apa semua temannya ini tidak bisa memahami kondisinya yang sedang frustasi ini apa?

"Oke, oke, sekarang serius kau kenapa? Kayaknya murung banget." Setelah menghindar dari senjata andalan teman kalajengkingnya, Aspros kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Haahh… Lagi bingung nih Pros." Diiringi dengan helaan napas penjaga kuil kedelapan itu mulai buka suara.

Aspros kembali menaiki alisnya "bingung kenapa?"

Disisi lain Kardia mulai ragu akan menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak kepada saint yang dirumorkan menjadi salah satu calon pengganti pope nanti. Melihat keraguan temannya itu Aspros mencoba membujuk saint Scorpio itu untuk menjelaskannya dan berjanji ia tidak akan membocorkannya – tidak seperti seorang pria berkulit hitam yang merupakan kembarannya dan entah kenapa hobi menggosip –

"Ba-baiklah tapi janji, jangan terkejut ataupun tertawa oke? Sampai ngelanggar, Antares melayang." Ancam Kardia.

"Iya tenang aja, jadi apa masalahnya?"

Akhirnya Kardia pun menceritakan apa yang mengganggu dia akhir-akhir ini

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah selesai bercerita –curhat – Aspros ternyata tidak bisa menepati janjinya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan harus menghindar kesana kemari karena menerima amukan saint kalajengking yang menjadi pasien curhatnya untuk sementara

"Woyy! Tadi bilang gak bakalan ketawa sialan!" Kardia mengamuk dan menghujami Gemini kakak itu dengan Antaresnya berkali kali –dan semuanya meleset –

"Pfhtt… hahaha… sori Kar tapi hahaha… ugh… kau benar-benar galau cuma gara-gara itu? Pfhtt… hahaha… oh demi Athena, saya gak bisa berhenti ketawa."

Oke sekarang sumbu kesabaran penjaga kuil kedelapan itu habis, dengan tidak berperi kegeminian (?) ia menendang tubuh Aspros yang sedang ngakak sampai harus berguling-guling di terasnya kebawah, menciptakan suara gedebuk yang kuat juga jeritan kesakitan dari empunya.

Sementara Kardia hanya menatap datar tubuh yang kini sedang berguling-guling ditangga penghubung kuil Libra dengan kuilnya tanpa memedulikan suara temannya yang satu itu meminta tolong.

 _Rasain! Berani-beraninya tertawa diatas penderitaan temen sendiri! Makan noh tangga._

Batin sadis Kardia, ia pun masuk kembali kedalam kuilnya. Mengacuhkan pekikan panik dari penjaga kuil dibawahnya yang menerima paket gratis dari dirinya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hahh… minta pendapat ke siapa ya? Kirain Aspros bisa bantu tapi malah bikin stress, sia-sia aja curhat ke dia." Dumel saint Scorpio di kamarnya, kotak yang sedari tadi ia simpan disakunya kini ia lempar-lemparkan ke udara sambil memikirkan orang yang tepat untuk diajak curhat.

Setelah belasan kali ia melempar tangkap kotak merah tadi, Kardia merasa mendapat ide "oh ya! Curhat ke Sissyphus aja! Itu orang kan bisa diandelin." Setelah memikirkannya ulang –sampe tiga kali– personifikasi dari kalajengking itu pun segera menaiki tangga penghubung kuilnya dengan saint Sagitarius itu, sambil berharap semoga yang satu ini bisa memecahkan masalahnya

Tapi ketika ditengah jalan Kardia berhenti, pemuda maniak apel itu teringat sesuatu, saint pemanah satu itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka. Bahkan ketika kekasihnya galau karena dirinya saja, tidak diketahui oleh si Sagittarius itu, malah Sissyphus menganggap Aspros galau karena Saga kurang berkembang.

Akhirnya dengan wajah murung tingkat lanjut kalajengking penyuka apel itu kembali ke kuilnya dengan langkah gontai. Baru juga sampai di belakang kuilnya ia sudah mendengar sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat dikenal olehnya.

"KARDIIAAAA!"

Oh rupanya kalajengking mini telah pulang, cih jika begini kepalanya bisa bertambah pusing mendengar teriakan si pewaris Scorpio itu.

Dari dalam kuilnya ia melihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar delapan tahun berambut pirang ikal berlari kearah dirinya diikuti dengan bocah berambut merah panjang dibelakangnya, meskipun si bocah merah itu hanya berjalan, tidak berlari macam temannya yang satu itu.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Kardia bocah yang bernama Milo itu langsung menunjukan sebuah gelang dengan tali berwarna merah dengan simbol Aquarius ditangannya dengan semangat.

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku dan Camus tadi memenangkan sebuah permainan dan mendapatkan hadiah gelang Scorpio dan Aquarius! Bagaimana? Baguskan?!" Seru Milo.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau sajalah." Sahut Kardia membuat muridnya sedikit cemberut.

"Tadi kau bilang gelang Scorpio dan Aquarius kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai gelang yang Scorpio malah yang Aquarius? Memangnya gelang Scorpionya kenapa?" Tanya Kardia begitu melihat gelang muridnya.

"Hehehe… aku pakai yang Aquarius sementara Camus pakai yang Scorpio, supaya orang-orang tahu kalau kami ini bersahabat dengan akrab. Iyakan Camus?" Dengan semangat Milo menjelaskan kepada Kardia, sementara Camus hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja dengan ekspresi yang masih sedatar tembok.

Kardia mengusap dagunya sebentar sebelum melihat kedua bocah didepannya secara bergantian dan menyeringai. "Hoo… sahabat atau pacarmu eh, Milo?" Goda pemuda berambut ikal itu yang langsung mendapat respon berupa semburat merah di pipi kedua bocah belia dihadapannya.

Kardia hanya tertawa, puas akan godaannya "jadi kalian sudah jadian eh? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku dan Degel hmm?" Tanya Kardia seolah olah mengintrograsi mereka.

"Si-siapa yang pa-pacaran sih? Aku dan Camus kan hanya bersahabat saja! Memangnya kau dan Degel apa, pacaran ngumbar kemesraan dimana-mana." Bantah Milo.

Kardia menautkan alisnya "darimana kau mempelajari kosakata `kemesraan` itu eh Milo?"

"Manigoldo"

Kardia langsung facepalm _sudah kuduga_ batin Kardia, ia sekarang hanya berharap agar si kepiting itu idak mengajari muridnya kosakata yang aneh, atau ia akan kena amuk kekasihnya.

"Oh ya kenapa dengan kau? Sepertinya kau sedang murung?" Tanya muridnya itu, apa segitu jelasnya kah kegalauan dirinya? Sampai-sampai setiap orang yang bertemu dengan dirinya pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Hahh.. tidak, bukan apa-apa, ini bukanlah urusan anak kecil! Lebih baik kau berlatih menyempurnakan Scarlet Needle mu saja sana!"

"Hei hari ini kami libur dari latihan tauk! Jadi kami bisa bebas bermain, masa kau lupa?" ah benar juga, sebagai hadiah karena sudah berlatih keras selama satu bulan lebih, Dewi mereka memberikan hadiah kepada para pewaris gold cloth yaitu kebebasan dari latihan selama satu minggu lamanya, yang langsung disambut dengan meriah dan teiakan membahana para murid.

"Apa masalahmu ada hubungnnya dengan _sensei,_ Kardia?" Camus yang sedari diam melihat interaksi antara guru dan murid di depannya pun angkat suara.

Yaampun gak guru gak murid sama-sama bisa langsung menebak dengan tepat sasaran, apa itu bakat alami para Aquarius ya?

Kardia kembali ber-facepalm ria, memang susah menyembunyikan sesuatu didepan Camus ataupun Degel, karena mereka akan dengan mudah menebaknya. Kardia sekarang hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal "err.. ya begitulah" jawab Kardia seadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau dan Degel berantem?" Suara Milo tiba – tiba mengintrupsi percakapan Kardia dan Camus

"Bukan! Dasar sok tau kau! Ada masalah yang lebih penting lagi tau!" Kardia menjawab sembari menyentil pelan kening muridnya.

"Lalu karena apa?" Tanya Milo sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang dijadikan sasaran Kardia, walaupun pelan tetap saja terasa sakit jitaknya juga kan pake cosmo – walaupun cuma dikit–

"Udah gue bilang ini bukan urusan anak kecil, sudahlah pergi main saja sana!" Suruh Kardia. Tapi rupanya kedua bocah itu sudah terlanjur dilanda rasa penasaran, mereka tetap memaksa Kardia untuk menceritakannya –bahkan Camus yang tadinya anteng, sudah membekukan sebelah kaki guru sahabatnya itu– perjuangan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kardia mengalah dan menceritakan semuanya.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari penjaga kuil Scorpio itu lantas Milo dan Camus saling berpandangan dan seolah dengan isyarat mata mereka menyeringai bersamaan –yang punya Camus tipis, setipis kertas– dan dengan lantangnya Milo mengatakan akan membantu gurunya itu.

Kardia tentu saja terkejut, bocah ingusan seperti mereka bisa membantunya? Terlebih lagi bocah ingusan itu adalah Milo! Camus sih tidak apa-apa karena otaknya sebelas – duabelas dengan sang guru, yang sudah diakui kecerdasaanya oleh Athena dan Pope sendiri.

Melihat gelagat gurunya yang sepertinya akan protes Milo buru-buru menambahkan "tenang saja, gini-gini aku juga bisa ngurus soal begituan loh!"

"Kau tenang saja Kardia, bisa saya pastikan saya dan Milo akan membuat rencana yang sempurna untukmu dan _sensei_." Dukung Camus

Akhirnya Kardia hanya pasrah saja dengan kedua anak tersebut, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja rencananya tidak buruk atau parah.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seharian Milo dan Camus memikirkan rencana untuk kedua guru mereka sampai akhirnya Milo mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang.

"Aha! Bagaimana jika begini Camus?!" Milo lantas membisikkan rencananya ke telinga sahabatnya agar tidak ketahuan dengan orang lain.

Setelah mendengarkan rencanya Milo, Camus berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis "boleh juga rencanamu Milo." Camus tampak setuju dengan rencana tadi.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita harus buat daftar barang-barang yang diperlukan, bagaimana?" Tanya Milo yang diberikan anggukan oleh anak didik Degel tersebut.

Sedangkan Kardia sendiri sepertinya masih memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama kemudian kedua anak didiknya dan juga sang pujaan hati menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa sebuah kertas yang entah berisi apa. Kardia hanya menatap mereka, karena ia tahu bahwa ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Nee… Kardia kau sudah mempersiapkan barang yang paling penting untuk rencana ini kan?" Tanya Milo yang dibalas dengusan oleh yang ditanya.

"Tentu saja sudah, lihat ini!" Sambil memperlihatkan isi kotak yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Kedua pewaris gold cloth Aquarius dan Scorpio itu tampak terkesima melihat isi kotak berwarna merah itu.

"Wuahh… itu sangat bagus Kar!" Kagum Milo

"Matamu sepertinya cukup jeli juga Kardia, kau tahu seperti apa selera _sensei_ itu kan?" Tanya si rambut merah

"Tentu saja Camus, aku ini pacarnya jadi pastinya aku tau selera dia." Jawab Kardia disertai sedikit dengusan. "Lalu rencana kalian sendiri sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Kardia.

"Sudah dong! Sini aku bisikan." Ungkap Milo

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mengatakannya?"

"Nanti ketauan orang lain, sudahlah kau kan tinggal menunduk sedikit saja apa susahnya sih?"

Sambil mengerutu Kardia menundukan tubuhnya dan mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat oleh muridnya dan kekasinya itu.

Setelah mendengar rencana Milo dan Camus, Kardia tampak terkejut. "Siapa yang mengusulkan ide ini?" Tanya Kardia heran

"Aku dong, gimana baguskan rencananya?" Ucap Milo bangga dan jawaban itu membuat Kardia sukses melongo tidak elitnya. Yang benar saja, rencana sesempurna itu dibuat sendiri oleh muridnya? Dunia akan kiamat!

"Serius? Gak yakin kalo kau sendiri yang bikin, pasti Camus juga ikutan juga kan?" Selidik Kardia dibalas kekehan oleh copy-an dirinya versi mini itu.

"Sudah kuduga, anak kecil sepertimu mana mungkin membuat rencana segini bagusnya." Dengus Kardia.

"Hei tapi sebagian besarnya aku yang usulkan!" Protes kalajengking mini itu.

"Terserahlah, lalu kertas apa itu Mus?" pandangan Kardia teralihkan ke sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh mini Aquarius itu.

"Barang-barang yang akan dipakai dalam rencana itu." Jawab Camus sambil menyerahkan kertasnya ke Kardia. Saint Scorpio itu langsung membaca daftar tersebut, makin lama wajahnya makin pucat

"He-hei yang benar saja ini! Apa iya barang ini dibutuhkan segitu banyaknya?" protes Kardia sambil menunjukan sebuah nama barang yang disebelahnya tertera jumlah yang dibutuhkan mencapai angka ratusan.

"Iya, itu buat bagian terbaiknya. Sudahlah kau ikuti saja semua daftar itu, kau pasti akan puas dengan hasilnya, aku jamin!" Ucap Milo yakin, Kardia menghela napas

"Baiklah, tapi jika tidak memuaskan kau menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan penuh, bagaimana?" Tawar Kardia.

"Hei kenapa hanya aku saja yang kena? Camus kan juga ikut mengusulkan rencana ini, kenapa dia tidak kau libatkan?" Amuk Milo.

"Kau pikir aku mau kena amuk Degel eh?" jawaban itu langsung saja membuat bocah pirang itu cemberut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kardia

"Huuhh… baiklah, tapi jika berhasil kau harus membelikan ku apel yang banyak!"

"Deal!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya dengan segala persiapan yang cukup –sangat– lama rencana kedua bocah cilik itu bisa terlaksana, itupun berkat bantuan dari Athena, Pope juga saint Pegasus Tenma. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan para gold saint lain juga Degel sendiri.

Sementara itu Degel merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kekasih juga muridnya, tapi ketika ia bertanya hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari mereka berdua. Biarlah toh ia nantinya juga akan mengetahuinya, pikir Degel.

Sore harinya Degel diajak keluar untuk jalan-jalan oleh Kardia dan diiyakan oleh dirinya, yahh bisa dibilang ini kesempatan emas, ia dan kekasihnya kan jarang bisa berkencan, apalagi kedua murid mereka juga sedang menginap di kuil Aries untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh para murid gold saint.

Kini dirinya juga Kardia sedang berjalan di kota sambil bergandengan tangan. Hari sudah gelap, tapi mereka belum sampai di tempat tujuan

Kardia memakai sebuah kaus putih polos lengan panjang yang digulung sedikit, di leher syal merah pemberian Degel melingkar manis, celana jeans berwarna biru tua juga sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam.

Sementara Degel sendiri memakai kemeja abu-abu dipadukan dengan sebuah jaket berwarna senada dengan kemeja, celana jeans berwarna hitam, sepatu kets berwarna putih dan juga sebuah gelang pemberian Kardia ia pakai di pergelangan tangan kanan-nya.

(Mohon maaf apabila pakaian Kardia dan Degel sedikit aneh –atau mungkin lebih- saya tidak begitu mengetahui fashion)

Kardia membawa Degel menjauhi kota dan menuju sebuah hutan, membuat Degel sedikit bingung ` _untuk apa Kardia membawaku kemari?`_ Begitulah isi pikiran Degel.

"Kardia untuk apa kamu membawa saya kesini?"

"Sstt… ikuti saja aku dan tenang kau tak akan ku apa-apa kan." Jawab Kardia membuat Degel tambah bingung. Degel terus berpikir kemana kira-kira kekasihnya itu akan membawanya pergi, saking seriusnya Degel berpikir hingga ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

Degel baru sadar setelah menabrak punggung kokoh Kardia, "ah maaf Kardia". Kardia hanya tersenyum memakluminya saja.

"Kita sudah sampai sayang."

Degel lantas melihat sekitarnya, ia kini berada seperti di sebuah taman –tapi ia yakin ia berada di tengah hutan– banyak lampion berwarna biru yang dipasang rapih membentuk lingkaran dan bagian bawah lampion tersebut diikatkan ke tanah supaya tidak terbang. Pohon-pohonnya pun ditempeli oleh lampion berwarna hijau, Degel merasa seperti di sebuah taman lampion karena saking banyaknya lampion disini.

Kardia melihat wajah takjub Degel hanya terkekeh pelan lalu sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Degel, Kardia berjalan sampai mereka berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan lampion itu. Degel hanya menatap Kardia bingung, sebelum ia sempat bertanya Kardia sudah lebih dahulu menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan kenapa aku membawamu kesini bukan?" Dijawab dengan anggukan Degel. Kardia tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba entah darimana asalnya terdengar suara musik. Degel kaget lalu menatap kesekitarnya sebelum kembali menatap Kardia yang tampak tak terkejut.

Kardia tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya.

 _It`s beautiful night_

 _We`re looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Degel terkejut ketika melihat Kardia menyanyi – sebernarnya sih lebih terkejut karena suara Kardia yang begitu merdu –, terlebih dengan lagu yang err… begitulah, sementara Kardia hanya meenunjukan cengirannya dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I thing I wanna marry you._

 _Well I know this little chaple on the boulevard we can go_

 _No one will know_

 _Oh, come on, girl_

 _Who cares if we`re trashed got a pocket full of crash we can blow_

 _Shots of patro_

 _And it`s on, girl_

Kardia menggerakan tubuhnya mendekati Degel dan memeluknya, membuat pipi Degel terasa panas, apalagi Kardia juga mencium pipi kanan nya sebelum kembali melanjutkan lagunya sembari menarik Degel menuju salah satu pohon yang ada.

 _Don`t say no, no, no,no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we`ll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you ready, like I`m ready_

 _Cause it`s beautiful night_

 _We`re looking for something dump to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

Kardia membawa Degel ke sebuah dahan pohon yang bisa diduduki dan mendudukan kekasihnya disitu sementara ia sendiri tetap menyanyi sambil sesekali mengelilingi pohon tersebut dan menggoda Degel dengan menciumi pipi, tangan ataupun rambut Degel, membuat yang digoda merona merah.

 _I`ll got get a ring let the choir bell sing like_

 _So what you wanna do?  
Let`s just run girl_

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that`s cool_

 _No, I won`t blame you_

 _It was fun girl_

Dibagian ini Kardia menyanyikannya sedikit pelan, ia tidak suka lirik ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan ia yang membuatnya.

 _Don`t say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we`ll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you ready, like I`m ready_

 _Cause it`s beautiful night_

 _We`re looking for something dump to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

Kardia memeluk Degel dari belakang dan bernyanyi tepat disamping telinga kekasihnya itu, menyebabkan rona merah semakin pekat di pipi putih saint Aquarius tersebut. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kardia

 _Just say I doooooo-ooooo_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh, it`s beautiful night_

 _We`re looking for something dump to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

 _Is it the look in your eyes_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna merry you_

Setelahnya suara musik pun hilang seiring dengan Kardia yang selesai bernyanyi, Kardia lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Degel sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya, mengecupnya sekali sebelum mengucapkan

"Jadi Degel, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kardia

"Eh apa maksudmu?" sepertinya Degel masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan masih terlena dengan perlakuan Kardia tadi.

"Baiklah karena kau tidak mengerti dengan yang barusan maka aku akan langsung mengatakannya saja." Kardia berdehem sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Aquarius Degel maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?" Ucap Kardia lantang sambil membuka kotak tersebut yang berisi sepasang cicin emas.

Degel amatlah terkejut, entah keberapa kalinya kekasihnya ini membuatnya terkejut seperti ini, lama kelamaan ia bisa terkena penyakit jantung sama seperti saint kalajengking itu.

Kardia masih setia berlutut dan menunggu jawaban pujaan hatinya itu. "Ak-aku ma-mau Kardia." Setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Degel menyetujui ajakan Kardia.

Kardia lantas melebarkan senyumnya dan memasangkan cincin ke jari manis pujaan hatinya itu, cincin emas itu tidaklah terlalu mewah, hanya terdapat ukiran Scorpio berwarna hijau kebiruan yang terbuat dari berlian asli, lalu dibalik cincin tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan yang diukir From K to D. Sederhana namun manis.

Setelah memasangkan cincin Kardia lalu memberikan sebelah cincin lagi ke kekasihnya, memintanya untuk memasangkannya ke jarinya, sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Cincin tersebut memiliki ukiran Aquarius berwarna biru yang juga tebuat dari berlian, dibaliknya juga diukir tulisan From D to K.

Lalu Kardia pun memeluk Degel dan menyucapkan terimakasih karena telah menerima lamarannya. Tak hanya itu saja Kardia juga mencium kekasihnya itu begitu lembut.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya ketika mereka sedang berciuman, lampion-lampion tadi berterbangan di sekitar mereka, menyiptakan kesan romantis yang makin kental.

Masih dengan lampion-lampion disekitar mereka, sepasang kekasih itu berjalan bergandengan tangan, masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Ternyata mereka –lebih tepanya Kardia saja, Degel hanya mengikuti– berjalan mengikuti lampion-lampion yang membentuk sebuah jalan, lampion- lampion itu terbang rendah disekitar mereka dan berwarna merah serta kuning.

Kardia membawa Degel ke sebuah Danau di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut. Danau tersebut pun tak luput dari berbagai macam lampion yang mengapung apung di permukaan Danau tersebut. Di ujung Danau tersebut terdapat sebuah perahu kecil yang cukup manampung dua orang.

Kardia lalu mengajak kekasihnya untuk menaiki perahu tersebut dan ia mendayungnya hingga mereka tiba di tengah-tengah Danau tersebut. Kardia lalu menyuruh Degel untuk mendongak ke atas, sebuah _Crystal Wall_ yang berukuran cukup untuk menutupi Danau terpampang diatas mereka.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Degel, melainkan karena Danau tersebut berbentuk hati dan lampion-lampion yang dipasang membentuk sebuah kata _I Love You_ yang cukup besar. Perahu yang mereka naiki berada di sekitar huruf _o_ dan _e_ di kata _Love._

Degel terperangah melihat hal itu, lalu cepat-cepat ia menatap kekasihnya sambil seolah-olah mengatakan apa-maksudnya-ini?. Lagi-lagi Kardia tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju pipi kiri halus Degel dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku memang menyiapkan semua ini hanya untukmu, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kardia lembut.

"Entahlah Kardia, aku… aku rasa ini agak berlebihan." Ucap Degel lirih

"Kurasa tidak, kau memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Kau tahu? Kau itu bagaikan seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga dan ditakdirkan untukku, jadi kau pantas mendapat semua ini." Sambung Kardia

Degel sedikit tersikap mendengar ucapan saint Scorpio satu itu "huhh.. gombal! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka digombal?!" Ujar Degel.

Kardia hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab "aku tidaklah menggombal Sayang, itu serius!" Sambil menggenggam jemari Degel, Kardia menatap mata saint Aquarius itu seius.

Degel hanya terdiam mendengarnya, lalu ia mengulum senyum tipis untuk kekasihnya "terimakasih." Bisik pemuda berambut hijau lembut itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka bermesraan di perahu itu dan ditemani oleh sinar bulan.

END

OMAKE

Di balik semak-semak yang cukup tinggi terlihat puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kedua kekasih yang sekarang berada di tengah Danau itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang terkejut, takjub, kesal, iri, biasa saja, dan… puas?

Seorang pria berambut jabrik biru kehitaman berucap "se-serius itu ka-kalajengking ngomong ma si es batu kayak gitu?"

"Sialan itu Scorpio! Udah ngedahuluin gue, ngelamar duluan, romantis banget lagi!" Seorang pria berkulit hitam dan berambut biru bergelombang berkata dengan iri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melamar Asmita saja Def?" Tanya seseorang yang berparas sama deperti dirinya namun berkulit putih.

"Belum menemukan waktu yang pas." Jawab pria tersebut sambil berbisik.

"Heh.. belum menemukan waktu yang pas atau kau nya yang belum merencanakannya eh?" Ejek pria berambut coklat pendek dan wajahnya berasal dari kawasan Asia.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua… sama-sama belum ngelamar kekasihnya juga, jangan berantem!" Lerai pemuda berambut biru pirus dengan pedas, membuat kedua orang yang dimaksud langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Tapi saya heran, darimana Kardia bisa dapet ide segini bagusnya? Ngerjain laporan aja belum bener." Ucap pria berwarna hijau dengan dua titik aneh di keningnya.

"Dari aku dan Camus dong! Bagaimana? Hebatkan?!" Milo berucap bangga yang membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

Sebelum ada yang bertanya Camus terlebih dahulu menjawab "sebenarnya Milo dan saya hanya mengusulkan untuk membawa _sensei_ ke suatu tempat saja, selebihnya itu ide Kardia." Tentunya dengan nada sedingin es.

Semua orang hanya ber-ohh ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Camus.

Bingung kenapa mereka bisa disini? Jawabannya karena Aspros yang saat itu berada di kuil Aries –ikut pesta para murid– sedang dirawat oleh Sissyphus setelah insiden ditendang-oleh-kalajengking-ngamuk itu tanpa sengaja bertanya –dengan suara yang lumayan keras– kepada Milo dan Camus

" _Si Kardia jadi ngelamar Degel gak?"_

Yang langsung membuat peserta pesta kecil-kecilan para murid jadi berisik karena menanyakan kebenaran pertanyaan Saint Gemini itu. Dan terpaksa kedua pewaris cloth Scorpio dan Aquarius itu menceritakan semuanya, dan disinilah mereka semua, mengintip kemesraan tiada batas kedua sejoli itu. Berdoa saja baik Kardia maupun Degel tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka, kalau tidak… tamatlah riwayat mereka

 _END of OMAKE_

Haloo… perkenalkan saya author baru yang ingin mencoba menguji hasil karyanya di fandom ini. Semoga para reader menyukainya. Oh ya disini saya membuat Kardia bisa membaca, kasian klo dia digambarin gak bisa baca mulu. Oke saya mengharapkan review dan masukan dari senpai-senpai.

Ps : Special thanks untuk author Periculum In Mora yang sudah mengatasi kebingungan saya dan teman saya yang sudah banyak membantu

Angle Asami Out~~


End file.
